theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Witches' Cats
A witches' cat serves no practical purpose whatsoever - they are to sit on the back of a Witch's broomstick, and continue tradition. The cats appear more in the books than the TV series. Tabby Tabby is Mildred's cat through her years at Cackle's Academy and Weirdsister College. Every witch was originally intended to have a black cat each, but since Miss Hardbroom found it unlikely that Milly would ever pass the test, she didn't get a cat for her. Fortunately, she succeeded and the school granted her a grey and stripy cat which she named Tabby. Midnight Midnight is Maud's cat, mentioned in the First Worst Witch book. The name was chosen, appropriatly, at midnight, when Maud and her best freind Mildred Hubble were chatting about getting their kittens the next day. Midnight is not that good at flying, though she is better at it than Tabby. In fact, she started in about the same place as Tabby stayed at throughout the serises. Like most cats, she is put to doom by Ethel Hallow 's cat Night Star . Stormy Stormy is Enid's cat, mentioned by name in The Worst Witch to the Rescue. Enid was traing her to jump from the top of the wall onto her broom as passed below at speed. fortunaly, Stormy was rather bold, unlike most cats, and wasn't bothered by sudden movement. Stormy really enjoyed this manoeuvre and was happily jumping from the wall, landing perfectly on the broom, zooming around the yard, and leaping back on the wall, supervised by a proud enid. In The Worst Witch Strikes Again (Book) and Monkey Business (TV) Enid turned her cat into a monkey temporarily. Nightstar Nightstar is Ethel's cat, mentioned in the First Worst Witch book. Nightstar is Ethel Hallow 's cat. Like most of the other cats, he is black all over. Nightstar is very good at flying. He sits on Ethel's broomstick as if he is a model glued down. He is so good that he puts all the other cats to shame. even when not on the broom, Nightstars upright and still like a statue. Nightstar is very protective of Ethel. When Mildred Hubble's cat Tabby ended up on Ethel's broomstick, he kept on swiping down on his guest. Morgana Morgana is Miss Hardbroom's cat. Morgana was mentioned in The Worst Witch All At Sea. She is also mentioned (though not by name) in 'The Worst Witch Strikes Again', when Mildred accidentally pole vaults through HB's window and says that when Miss Cackle starts to tell her off, she is also 'removing a jam tart from her shoulder and absent mindedly feeding it to Miss Hardbroom's cat.' Ebony Ebony is Fenella Feverfew's cat. Ebony belongs to Harriet in the TV series. In The Worst Witch All at Sea, Miss Cackle suggests to Mildred that she replaces Tabby. A third-year witch, Fenella Feverfew, transferred to Miss Pentangle's Academy several mountaintops away and left behind her sleek black cat, Ebony, since they have owls at Miss Pentangle's instead of cats. Lightning Lightning is Mrs Tapioca's cat, not really a witches cat, though she is Tabby's mother. Mrs Tapioca has a cat, Lightning, who she says is "named right- "fast as lighting to take tinned food from bowl, but not mice!" Mildred's Tabby is one of Lighting's Kittens. Kitty Kitty is a dog rather than a cat, But is Hettie Hubble's pet in The New Worst Witch. In The New Worst Witch episode 2, The Confidence Trick, the girls have to pass their broomstick flying test in order to stay at Cackle's. If they fail then they will be expelled from Cackle's. When the student witches pass, they get given a cat. When Hettie wishes she'd rather have a dog, Belladonna makes her wish come true by turning the dog her grandmother sent her into a cat. Miss Cackle then lets Hettie keep the dog, which Hettie names Kitty. Category:Magic Category:Pets